


Cab ride home

by SlytherinSweetheart1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSweetheart1/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart1
Summary: The cab driver pulls over sharply, sending Sam practically into the Colonel’s lap. His arms come around her automatically, and Sam can't help but sigh.Season 1, post Antarctica.





	Cab ride home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentKalGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKalGibbs/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [AgentKalGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKalGibbs/pseuds/AgentKalGibbs) in the [TheFluffOff](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheFluffOff) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Pre-relationship cuddling/snuggling (but not body-heat sharing for survival)

Sam is used to sharing close quarters with men, but this is a new experience even for her. Five of them, plus the taxi driver, pressed close, thigh to shoulder, and the cool Colorado air wafting in through Daniel's open window. Daniel, riding shotgun, keeps fiddling with the radio, Janet, and an airman Sam had never met, are deep in conversation next to her - and the Colonel, the Colonel is a little drunk and humming softly under his breath.

Sam is silently seething, having been volunteered to sit in the middle because “you already threw up”, thank you Daniel. 

The Colonel, in that typically male way that they must all learn in senior year, has his arm along the back of the seat. Every time the taxi lurches, Sam is pushed further into his side, jostled by Janet, until she thinks she's about to be sick.

Daniel is half way through unbuttoning his shirt, the cabbie is yelling, and Sam wonders how long the insanity will go on. 

"Why do I feel like I'm in a Girls Gone Wild video?" she murmurs, and is surprised to _feel_ the Colonel chuckle in response. 

"Why, Captain, didn't think that was your style." he says, making Sam wonder if she has just added fuel to Kawalsky's ill advised rumour from earlier in the year. 

"I believe you said you were the one who liked women." She isn't sure why she is baiting him. They had straightened all of this out, bonding over campfires and kidnappings and walls of ice.  

The cab driver pulls over sharply, sending Sam practically into the Colonel’s lap. His arms come around her automatically, and Sam can't help but sigh.

It’s been months since she was held in quite this way, longer, since she actually enjoyed it. The alcohol had made her mind fuzzy. She knows she should move off him, but she's quickly becoming distracted. Janet is violently vomiting, leaning over the airman who had at least managed to open the door, and Sam, Sam is nuzzling her face into the Colonel’s sweater. 

His hand strokes her from shoulder to elbow, running blunt nails along the naked skin of her arm. Where her hand rests across his chest, she can feel the steady rhythm of his heart beating. 

She’s so tired, and he’s warm, and for the first time since Antartica the heat radiating from him settles in her bones. 

The Colonel keeps humming, and she closes her eyes for just a second, to savour the feeling before she moves - and wakes up to the sound of Daniel slamming the passenger door to the taxi. They had driven half way cross town and she had slept on the Colonel!

Sam shifts to untangle herself from his embrace, but the Colonel’s arms tighten. “You can sleep, I’ll wake you up. Your stop is next.”

His arm is curled around her waist, his other arm reaching across her body to softly tease the little hairs at the back of her neck. She shivers at the cool fingers tracing the shell of her ear, then across her cheek, cupping her jaw. 

Sam can hear Janet snoring next to her, knows that Daniel and the unnamed airman had left, and suspects that neither her or the Colonel will even remember this tomorrow. What harm can it do to take comfort in his skin for a little longer? 

His fingers continue their meandering exploration, running across her eyebrow, over the ridge of her nose, across her mouth to catch in the softness of her lower lip. 

They make their way over her jaw, and then down her neck, dipping into the hollow of her throat. Sam swallows, briefly wondering if he’s about to trace across the top of her breasts, aching for him to do it in a way that entirely surprises her. Instead, he runs the back of his fingers up over her throat, across her ear. His hand tangles into her hair, never still, and the motion is infinitely comforting. 

Sam winds her arms further around him, settles in closer, listening to his relaxed breathing. She can feel him ruffle her hair at every exhale, as he continues to run his hand down her back. He's almost asleep, functioning on auto-pilot, and she realises he must be an wonderfully tactile lover. His fingers find the naked patch of skin between her blouse and the top of her pants, right at the small of her back, and lazily trace circles there. 

When the car goes over a pot hole, he splays his hand across her back to steady her, fingers dipping in fully under her shirt. 

A tiny panicking voice in her head screams shrilly; your CO has his hand up your top. Stop. But it feels so good. She had craved his company on some level ever since they had come home, and he was here, and if she could bring him some small measure of comfort or solitude - but it's too late to lie to herself. 

He is startled awake by a particularly loud snore from Janet. In an instant, his hand stills, his body tenses, and then she can hear him swear softly. Busted. 

Sam gives it a second and then pretends to wake up, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry Sir, I think I drooled on your shirt."

"Don't sweat it. It's a part of Colonel training."

That night, as she lies in her bed, the room spinning around her, she wonders what it would be like to have kissed him. 


End file.
